


Pair Of Queens

by Misfits_own_the_night



Category: Pair of Kings (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers Aren't Related, Brotp, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Pain, Some Humor, Stabbing, SuperCorp, Violence, but it gets better, sweet friendshsip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfits_own_the_night/pseuds/Misfits_own_the_night
Summary: Kara and Sam were two girls born on an island of peace and life, until a night of horror and devastation. The two girls sent away from the island growing up in a different place, not knowing of their birth home. After a huge darkness begins to rise on the island they are called back to train and prepare to take over their once home. But what happens when these two goofballs fall in love with their teachers: Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor.





	Pair Of Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Story credit goes to an Instagram post and the TV shows inspired by this story Pair of Kings and Supergirl. Also, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

_23 years_ ago...

 

     The soft roar filled the air like a heavy cloud of smoke covered the skies above. Scorching liquid poured from craters that pushed their way through the surface of the island. The liquid pushing it's way closer and closer to the people on the island- burning everything it touched as it pushes through. Screams of terror and pain filled the air and echoed throughout the decreasing village area. Panic pushed its way into the minds of all the villagers.

     Screams filled the air but not just in the village off in a stronghold- thick walls held together by the strongest metals, secluded from the rest of the village, hiding behind the walls of stone two small girls. The smaller of the two girls having soft blonde hair and the iciest blue eyes, the next having brown hair and the same brown eyes to match. The sounds of bloody screams filled the once quiet room. A young girl rushed into the room, her hand clutching her side. Warm red liquid pouring out from underneath her hand, barely being blocked by her palm. Her knees buckled as her face contorted and tears streamed down the sides. Her body slammed to the floor letting out a soft thud as it collided to the coldness of the floor. A shaky breath escaped her lips- her fingers clutched the dripping fabric around her wound. _"I have got to get them out of here."_ The words played over and over in her head. She clutched her side with all her strength, which wasn't much at this point as her strength and will were fading with every breath. She got up. Her feet moved over to their beds, her blood dripping onto the floor as she moved. She picked one up then the other. Her hand moving away from her side- red stained the cloth laid beneath her fingers. She moved towards the back exit-way, her feet staggered every now and again as she began to lose her will. Her shoulder brushed past the cold of the stone as she made it out of the building, the sound of rushed footsteps coming behind her. 

     "The Queens are gone, find them now." A man cried from inside the room. His eyes drifted down the see the blood splattered on the floor. His footsteps rushed over to the exit-way, his shoulder brushed past the same cold stones. An ear-splitting screamed erupted from the other side of the stone. Fingers grasped around a drained body, his clutch became stronger and stronger as the young woman tried to push him away. His hands once grasping the woman's wrists left her body. Letting her fall to the cold stone that covered the ground beneath them. His foot pulling back and colliding it with the young woman.

     "Where the fuck are they?!" he shouted over and over with every blow he dealt. Her eyes slowly finding their way up to meet his. The look weakness and pride filling her eyes. His jaw slowly tightened as he dealt a final blow to her head, a loud thud filled the open air. 

     Away from the stone structure, a small boat could be seen making its way down the riverside. Laying inside a basket with two little girls inside, one covered in a soft blue blanket and the other in a stained white sheet. The river guided the small vessel down away from the fort and away from the village. Pushing them farther and farther away from their old lives and told their new lives. As the boat reached the calm waves of the vast ocean the little girls began to drift off into a sweet slumber, the waves rocking them back and forth.

 

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a lot I plan to write more next chapter, but I wanted to get this out now and see how people like my writing style, so please comment down below. And I'll try to have out a new chapter this week or next week.


End file.
